


Blood

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Luffy is Oblivious, M/M, and Law is Homicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has been debating with himself for a while when (and if) to tell Luffy he's a vampire, but all that debate is shot to hell when it turns out Luffy's impulsiveness has rubbed off on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

"I'm a vampire," Law confessed impulsively one day over dinner.

Luffy hummed around the food in his mouth. "I kinda figured."

"You…" Law blinked once, then twice, staring at Luffy in surprise. "You did?"

"Well duh. You only ever visit in the evenings, you always insist I gotta invite you in, and you're not eating any garlic bread!" Luffy indicated the platter of Law's most hated food in the middle of the table. "Sanji made that, you know," he added a bit petulantly, unbelieving that there was anyone in the world who would reject Sanji's cooking.

"You know I hate bread," Law replied just as petulantly. Luffy gave him a look. "…But yes, the garlic's a problem too."

Luffy, vindicated to hear him admit it, went back to his meal without another thought. After a second, Law did the same.

Law was just taking a sip from his drink when Luffy asked, "So, do you drink a lot of blood?"

Law had to struggle to keep from choking. "N-no, not a lot, no," he stammered once he had recovered. Luffy tilted his head, interested, so he went on, "Just… about a sip, every day, is enough."

"So you don't hurt people," Luffy said, sounding very pleased.

"Not necessarily," Law answered vaguely. Luffy didn't seem to catch on.

"So if you bit me…" Luffy started, making Law really choke this time.

He got a handle on it remarkably quickly. "No, no no no. I'm not biting you."

Luffy pouted. "Why not?"

Law restrained the urge to give an answer along the lines of your blood probably attracts fleas, you slob, and instead said, "I've already drank today."

"Next time, then," Luffy decided, not paying attention to Law's opinions as usual.

"Next time," Law repeated, scowling. Luffy didn't notice his dark tone, humming to himself happily as he went back to dinner. "'Next time,' alright…"

Luffy chewed on obliviously.


End file.
